


What He Deserves

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready Fills Prompts [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Safeword Use, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: If Sixty has to tease his boyfriends a little bit to get what he feels he deserves, what's the harm in that? What do you mean they might have ideas of their own to tease right back?
Relationships: Captain Allen/Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski
Series: Bready Fills Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411321
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by my lovely friend Sun for "Sixty/Elijah/Allen in a fluff/smut scenario" I was absolutely delighted to get a chance to push this new pairing on all of you! XD It got a little out of hand because I love these three, so please enjoy!
> 
> Also if any of you know how to tag the like 'sub breakdown and subsequent comfort in the middle of a scene' please let me know! I wasn't sure tbh

Sixty was currently caught up in what one might call a little bit of a Situation. If ‘situation’ was the appropriate word to describe being stripped naked and restrained at the foot of his own bed. While his hands were bound with regular handcuffs, the bottom half of his body was folded neatly up thanks to an override command to his system core, so that he was unable to rise from being seated on his own feet. It was the sort of thing that could happen to an android when their boyfriend was Elijah Kamski, Cyberlife founder and known pervert. At least he was a known pervert to Sixty, who was currently being forced to watch him make out with their other boyfriend, Fletcher Allen, captain of the SWAT Team.

Now, it wasn’t like Sixty hadn’t been angling for a little bit of trouble today. Maybe he had been a little more clumsy than usual at work, making sure the time his little ‘accidents’ whenever Allen walked by his office. If his boyfriend got an extra nice view of his ass every time, well, that was just a happy coincidence. And maybe Sixty had been texting Elijah little saucy messages the whole day, seeing just how far he could push his luck before he got an angry cease and desist. It wasn’t his fault that he could send messages like that with a straight face while sitting through a boring meeting. If anything, it was Elijah’s fault for designing him with that ability.

So when Sixty came home and immediately had Elijah all over him, pressing him against the door with teeth and tongue and greedy hands, he was very pleased with himself. This was what he deserved, and he gave back as good as he got, surging up into the kiss Elijah offered him with a satisfied groan. What he  _ didn’t _ expect was for Allen to suddenly emerge and handcuff him, easily pinning his arms behind his back with those stupidly huge muscles of him. Really, what did one man need all that beef for? It was very unfair, and right now Sixty wasn’t appreciating it very much at all.

He certainly wasn’t getting hard in his pants as Allen easily picked him up in a fireman’s carry and lugged him into the bedroom, depositing him on the floor at the end of the bed in a tangle of limbs and awkward squawking. Sixty tried to stand and protest properly when suddenly Elijah’s hands were running  _ just so _ across his neck, and now his legs were absolutely useless pieces of plastic. Allen’s mouth breezed across his lips in the ghost of a kiss, and Sixty felt more than heard his whisper of ‘color?’ Still feeling particularly bratty he refused to answer, instead pushing his nose up into the air and letting his LED flash a nice brilliant green. 

And with that Allen and Elijah had just  _ left _ him there, much to Sixty’s outrage and arousal, leaving him trapped watching the two of them make out enthusiastically on the bed. As much as he squirmed he couldn’t escape either the handcuffs  _ or _ the code binding him into submission. Which meant he also couldn’t do anything about the way his cock was quickly filling out and becoming trapped in his jeans - apparently Elijah hadn’t deactivated everything below the belt. Which should have been very kind of him but was instead very cruel, as Sixty began to pant and whine in frustration at being unable to touch himself. 

And really, it wasn’t his fault that he was getting so turned on. The two men on the bed made an incredible picture: Elijah’s lithe body greedily taking as much as Allen would give him, and Allen in turn gently controlling and guiding Elijah easily with his bulk. Elijah nipped maybe a little too hard at his lip, and Allen took that opportunity to drive him down onto the bed, pinning him down by the wrists and hiding him from Sixty’s view. Oh, but there was no hiding the noises Elijah made, those wonderful little groans and squeaks as Allen presumably ground his thigh down onto his dick. It was like Sixty could imagine it all in his mind, but all he could see was Allen’s muscular back and his delightful ass. Which usually would have been a great view but now had him grinding his teeth in frustration.

He had assumed that the other two would tease him for a while, but now it seemed like they had legitimately forgotten about him! Elijah was basically naked at this point and Allen was sucking him off and Sixty was so hard he was starting to  _ ache _ . But more than that, to Sixty’s surprise, his chest ached with the sting of being forgotten. Left to sit and watch, to be too far away to feel the gentle touch of Allen’s hands or Elijah’s clever mouth. The game had been fun at first, but now his head was a whirl of negative emotions, LED flashing yellow and red at intervals. 

Sixty didn’t even realize he had tears running down his cheeks (from the frustration or the upset, who could tell?) until Allen was scrambling to his side, rough fingers brushing them away. Elijah’s hand was on his neck, and he was murmuring some apology as Sixty felt activity return to his legs. He tipped forward and Allen caught him easily, gently rocking him as he whimpered softly, overwhelmed by the sudden change in treatment.

“Oh sweetheart, oh darling, I’m sorry.” Allen murmured, Elijah massaging Sixty’s wrists as soon as they were freed from the cuffs, “We’re here, we didn’t forget about you. How could we?” Sixty sucked in air in shuddering breaths as he tried to cool his systems, and burrowed his face into Allen’s neck. There was a scratch of stubble against his skin, and he could feel Elijah pressing gentle kisses down the line of his neck. Slowly, ever so slowly, he regained his balance, and the overwhelming feelings slipped away, leaving only the warm pleasure of being in between his two favorite people in the entire world. It was almost on instinct that he rocked forward against Allen’s thigh, his flagging arousal gaining interest now that he was feeling better.

Allen lifted him easily, and suddenly Sixty was sandwiched comfortably between them on the bed, eyes blinking open to meet his boyfriend’s amused expression. “There you are” Allen purred, one hand cupping Sixty’s cheek, “How about we take care of you now, hm? To make up for our little mistake.” Sixty meant to say something, but it was lost in a half sigh as Elijah reached from behind to cup him through his jeans. There were hands pulling open his shirt and working his zipper down, and suddenly he was lost again - but this time in pleasure. The benefit of having two boyfriends, Sixty had always held, was that there were twice as many people to make you feel good, and that definitely applied here.

Even Elijah was gentle tonight, his hands massaging at Sixty’s hips and back to his ass, teasing across his hole as Allen took him in hand. Even the tease of being filled up was enough to have Sixty bucking forward, his soft cry eaten up by Allen’s eager mouth. As worked up as he had been earlier, it didn’t take long before Sixty was close to the edge, moaning shamelessly as he rutted up against the hand around his cock. He came with Elijah’s clever mouth sucking away the synth skin on his shoulder and Allen’s soft voice murmuring praise in his ear, his LED a brilliant blue. 

They’d have to talk about this, in the morning, but for now Sixty let himself be pampered, falling into stasis as Allen and Elijah cleaned him and pressed gentle kisses across his limp body. It was what he deserved, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Welcome to rare rarepair hell if you did! XD
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos left at any time are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
